Polyacrylamide (PAM) and hydrolyzed polyacrylamide (HPAM) are common water soluble polymers that have found application in oil field chemicals, paints, paper making, cosmetics, etc. The solution rheology of these materials define their use in these applications. With these polymers, aqueous viscosification or thickening is achieved through a combination of high molecular weight and chain expansion due to repulsion of pendent ionic groups along the polymer chain. High molecular weight polymers are difficult to prepare and dissolve and are also sensitive to shear. Viscosification due to charge repulsion is salt sensitive and thus, finds limited utility in highly saline systems.
Polymerizable esters of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid with alkyl or alkylaryl poly(ethyleneoxy) ethyl alcohols are disclosed in Dickstein U.S. Pat No. 4,075,411. ##STR1## Trecker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,161 and British Pat. No. 828,496. Such monomers have found use in the preparation of stable latexes and special textiles.
Copolymers of base-neutralized acrylic acid and nonionic surfactant acrylates have also found use as thickeners for both aqueous solutions and water/organic liquid emulsions (Koenig and Bryant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,641). Improved NaCl tolerance is also taught therein. A liquid composition useful as a thickening agent in polymer latexes, comprising a mixture of solvent and a terpolymer of acrylic acid, an ester of the formula of: ##STR2## and an alkyl acrylate or methacrylate is claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,381.